The Soul Clan
by Noelephant
Summary: Maka and Soul and the rest of the gang are getting ready for winter in the Soul Clan. With a probable attack from the Wolf Clan coming. Love, suprises, and... FLUFF! Soul x Maka and possible other parings. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fic! I woke up this morning and had this idea for this Soul x Maka. I have no school due to a snow day and yeah. Other pairing MIGHT be spirkled in. MIGHT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. It belongs to ATSUSHI OHKUBO. ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

* * *

As a very tired White Tiger with crimson eyes woke up slowly, and emerged out of his den, he realized what day it is.

'I gotta go meet Maka! YES!' The red eyed tiger thought. He transformed into his human form and started running to their meeting spot. They've been friends for as long as he can remember. Ever since they where kits. Best friends ever since then too.

"HEY SOUL YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING!" His obnoxious friend Black*Star shouted almost bursting his eardrum. Black*Star is a full grown lion with a black star on one eye. Thats why everybody calls him Black*Star.

"GottagomeetMakacanttalkbye" Soul said as fast as he could running through their clan. He was almost at the border when-

"HEY SOUL! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" A very angry lioness shouted. With a blonde coat that was now covered in dirt. She looked down at her messy coat and screamed- everybody was still miding their own buiesness because it was normal for her to get upset at her coat.

"SOUL EVANS DOYOUKNOWHATYOUJUSTDID?! THIS WAS JUST DONE! AHHHH" Liz shouted at the top of her lungs. But Soul knew he wasn't going to get hurt because it was always his fault. He just kept running.

He was running through the forest that he went through every Friday. He was out of breath when he finally got there and saw the golden tiger waiting for her best friend.

"It about time you got here, this was your longest time, did Liz have a fit again?" Maka asked. Maka was a golden tiger with forest green eyes.

"No duh, what else? Also, lets see you doge through the clan right before winter when everyone is getting ready." Soul said show off his shark like teeth.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." She said as Soul took a seat right next to her by the cliff both of their feet hanging off it.

It was very quiet after that. Just comfortable silence. Enjoying each other's company when Maka finally spoke up.

"So.. do you think the Wolf Clan will attack this winter?" Maka asked her voice small. She lost both of her parents in the last attack. The thought of it made her want to cry.

"They're always picking fights with us. Why not?" Soul said. He turned over to Maka, he knew this was a emotional topic for her. She was trying to hide her face under her blonde hair trying to hide her face.

"Yeah," Maka said. Then she turned into her cat form and got up and looked to Soul with forest green eyes.

"We should be getting back, Tsubaki should be back with breakfast." Maka said. As Soul turned into his cat form. Then, they raced eachother back to the Clan.

* * *

**This is my first fic I would like some tips. I understand that this one is short I am very aware but I can no longer feel my hands due to the MILLIONS FEET OF FREAKING SNOW WHERE GETTING! The second I wrote that it stopped, WELL THEN. I will try to update. As soon as I can. How about you press that review button? BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! BUBBLES HERE! I am back with another chapter! I noticed that people where already taking notice to this story, I thought it would take longer. I could'nt leave you awesome people hanging with one short chapter and I had nothing better to do so yeah. THANK YOU SO MUCH! SO…. HERE WE GOOOOO**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

A Soul panted out of breath after Maka had beaten him to the Clan grounds.

'Damn, that chick was freaking fast.' Soul thought. Still panting.

"A little tired are we?" Maka asked smug from her victory. Maka always won on these sort of things. They did it as kits too, she still won then too, he would beat her one day though.

"Shut up Maka, I've been running around on my ass all day." Soul said.

"Actua-" Maka was cut off by a certain black tom coming their way.

"Ah, Soul, Maka it's good to see your finally on time for breakfast, did you find any food for winter?" The Clan leader Death asked.

"No, sir noting was there." Soul said. Maka ,was right next to him nodding in agreement. They forgot all about the hunting to be honest. But Death is NOT the person you want to tell that to.

"Well then next time." He said.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison, Soul and Maka had a tendancy to do that. Being best friends since birth can do that to you.

As Maka and Soul ate their breakfast a certain raven colored tiger came up to Maka.

"Hey Maka" said her friend Tsubaki. Obviously a little grossed out as how Maka was eating.

"Hey Tsubaki whats up?" Maka asked. Mouth full of rat at the same time. Soul just chuckles from next to her and continued to scarf down his own rat.

"Liz and I where wondering, do you want to go and get your coat done with us? Along with Patty of course." Tsubaki asked lightly chewing on her own rat.

"You can tell Liz for the millionth time I don't do stuff like that, why get it done if it just gonna get all furled up again?" Maka said still chewing on her rat.

"Ok, just an offer. You would look really pretty if you did though." Tsubaki said.

TIME SKIP (AFTER BRAKFAST)

Everybody was busy getting ready with winter a week away everyone could feel the cold that was coming. Maka was now in her human from it was easier for her to carry stuff that way was carrying some herbs to the clan's Medicine Cat, Kim when she walked into Kim treating a certain blue dumbass. From the looks of it, he picked another fight with Kidd. He looked all banged up. More then usual, black eye, more scratches, more…. everything. Kim finally noticed her and ran up to her leaving Black*Star on the pelt.

"Maka! You came just in time! You have the herbs I need good, we all need to stock up for winter, right? Well, good keep up the good work Maka!" said Kim cheerfully.

"Bye Kim" Maka said as she walk away. The pink Medicine Cat went back to treating Black*Star. Now that all of Maka's chores were done. She had her own winter needs she had to attend to, Making her den warmer, thickening the moss she slept in, and a lot of other crap.

TIME SKIP (AFTER MAKAS WINTER NEEDS)

It was night and everyone was starting to go to sleep. Maka was as tired as fuck, she needed to sleep. As she walked into her den, and padded down her now thickened moss, she just collapsed on the moss bed and turned into her golden tiger self.

As Soul padded down to his den ironically right next to Maka's. He wouldn't admit this until he was ready, but Soul has been crushing on Maka for as long as he can remember. As Soul turned into his white tiger self and tossed and turned on his thickened moss trying to think of ways to tell Maka. She was just so beautiful, her shining golden fur, she forest green eyes, and her flowing blond hair. AGH. He needed to figure this out. While thinking he fell into a deep sleep…

TIME SKIP (MORNING)

As Soul was sleeping, having the best dream of his life, he and Maka where together, and had a family and no more wolf clan… 'Soul' she whispered he saw her look at him 'Soul' she whispered again they where leaning in for a kiss when..

"SOUL!" Maka shouted at him. He was startled awake.

"Wha" He looked up to she Maka in her human form in all he beautiful glory.

"Get your ass up, clan meeting." She said obviously tired her self he followed her out of his den. His eyes where still adjusting to the light, but when they did, he saw Maka in her golden tiger form, walking next to him as they found a seat in front of the 200 year old Clan rock that their ancestors held their meetings on.

"You know what its about?" Soul asked Maka. Maka simply shook her head as a no. As if on cue, Death came out with his son Kidd, Kidd had 3 white stripes on one of his ears and was black like his father. Tsubaki came next to them and waved a greeting and went over to sit next to Black*Star.

"Soul Clan, as you know, the wolf clan might be attacking us at our weakest time, winter. We must be prepared for this attack. Witch means kits be hidden food must also be hidden and we all fight with everything we've got. If we are to lose members and they join the Sky Clan, then they will be remembered for their honor, courage and sacrfice, to this clan. As you know Maka's parent's died of the attack 6 years ago. We do not need, another Clan member especially the kits to have to see what Maka did, and with that being said, Clan meeting dismissed. Unless Kidd has anything to say, Kidd?"

"Yes, Father, I do," Kidd said.

"Please fight in a symmetrical way. Thank you." Kidd said. Everyone was dismissed going separate ways still getting ready for winter and the probable attack. Maka just walked to her den head down. She didn't need to be reminded of what happened 6 freaking years ago. As she laid down on her pelt tearing up. Soul walked into her den.

"I know you didn't want to hear that Maka, He shouldn't have reminded you either of what happened." Soul said. No response.

"Maka" He said turning into his human form, Maka did as well she turned around and Soul touched his lips to hers.

* * *

**How about you review? BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYBODY! BUBBLES HERE! I wanted to hold off on this chapter for at least like a good solid 5 days. Cause you know,... SUSPENSE N STUFF, but, i always have a good time writing these so yeah i hope you people enjoy reading them. So yeah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

What the hell was happening? Maka didn't know, all she knew is that she loved it. She was kissing her best friend of 17 freaking years! She never thought this would happen or that she would fall in love! None of the guys in the clan really caught her eye, she didn't even consider Soul though. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and melted into the kiss as Soul wrapped his arms around her waist. But, then they parted both needing air.

Soul finally spoke up, "You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that." He said still gasping for air. He really hoped Maka loved him back, or he just made the biggest mistake of his life.. EVER.

"Maka," She looked at him with forest green eyes.

"I have loved you for as long as I can remember, I have wanted to be with you as long as I can remember. My question to you is do you love me Maka?" Soul asked, anxious as fuck.

"No," Maka said. His heart dropped. DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMI-

"I love you to a million pieces." Maka said as she smiled, upon hearing that Soul crashes his lips into hers. Again. He was the happiest Tiger/Human in the world. Maka peeked from behind Soul with her lip still latched onto his and saw everyone outside getting ready for lunch. She reluctantly detached his lips from hers.

"Lunch Soul." Maka said. She was freaking starving so she basicly pounced on the biggest rat of the day. She walked to where she and Soul usually sit and turned into her cat from and started scrafing it down. Like. FAST.

"Slow down speedy, your gonna choke I don't want my girlfriend dying two minutes into the relationship." He said smirking and barring his shark-like teeth. Maka just giggled and continued eating. When Patty a blonde lioness like her sister, Liz comes up to them with a rat in her mouth and takes a seat.

"Hey guys. I saw you guys kissing by the way. So, hows you day?" Patty asked as she happily ate her rat. Soul and Maka stop in mid chew. SHE SAID WHAT?! IT WAS TWO FREAKING MINUTES AGO! AND SHE SAW IT!

"PLEASEDON'TTELLANYBODYYETWEWILLGIVEYOUANYTHING!" They both said in unison. Patty just laughed.

"Don't worry! I won't! No need to worry!" She said through chews. Soul and Maka take a sigh of relief.

* * *

TIME SKIP (NIGHT TIME)

As Maka began to drift away to sleep in her den. Suddenly she heard footsteps outside her den, but she decides to ignore it. She was really tired and didn't want to deal with it right now. She was outside hunting all day, it made her body ache. She just wanted and needed to sleep. Then, she slowly drifts off into a deep sleep.

When Soul sees that Maka is finally asleep he sneaks into her den and snuggles up close to her. He was really cold winter being only 3 days away. He slowly fell asleep to sound of her heartbeat and thinking 'I am so thankful for a best friend and girlfriend this beautiful and with a beautiful personality' and with that, he was asleep.

* * *

As Maka slowly awoke she felt something warm around her she turned arould the see a familiar abino white tiger with her in his arms. Soul felt this movement and slowly awoke himself with a loud yawn.

"Morning Kitten" Soul said tiredly none of the clan was up yet, so they still had some time to sleep or do whatever. **(A/N NOT THAT WAY. *Pervs*)**

"What is that like your nickname for me now? Kitten?" Maka asked quietley. She really didn't have a problem with it. She was just a little suprised.

"There a problem with it?" Soul asked as he licked her nose playfully and lovingly. Maka just giggled.

"No" She said.

"Good. Now sleep we still have a couple of hours of sleep left." Soul said. He didn't get a response beacuse she was already out like a light.

"I love you." Soul wispered and just waited there in the high hours of the morning not being able to sleep.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Soul and Maka where together and no one had a problem about it. All they got was some "Its about time" and other comments like that. As Maka was at the watering hole taking a drink before it got iced over in the harsh winter that finally was here. Her golden fur rustled with the cold winter wind. She just wanted to get winter over with, personally, she hated winter, harsh coldness, no food, water was a pain in the ass to get to. When Maka was done taking a drink she hoped up onto a tall rock and just sort of layed there, thinking. After what felt like 2 to 3 hours, someone silently walked up behind her.

"Hey Maka." Tsubaki said warmly despite the cold harsh winter. Maka stretched before answering.

"Hey Tsubaki. What's up?" She asked.

"I need advice.." Tsubaki said shyly.

"Ok sit down tell me what on your mind." Maka said.

"I have a crush on someone," Maka's ears perked up at this. A crush? Really?

"I don't want to say who, but how did you get together with Soul? Patty said you guys just kissed but it had to be more, I mean love isn't that simple. Or that's what Kim told me."

"It was really just a kiss mabie some charm," Maka said plainly.

"To be honest I don't know what to tell you, sorry Tsubaki" She finished.

"Oh ok I guess Liz is my last option, bye Maka." Tsubaki said.

"Bye" Maka said plainly. She didn't know why but she had a feeling about something, something bad. She decided to just shake it off. She just kept laying there looking out at the sunset, being the last time she'll see it for awhile.

TIME SKIP

Maka slowly padded back to the clan the usual way she went. When her ears perked up, she heard something, she heard a growl, a growl coming from a bush. She halted defensive, letting out a growl herself. Suddenly a wolf sprang out of the bush and pounced on Maka. Maka, defending herself scratched across his eye making the wolf let out a howl. Then, scratching at her chest and leg, she bit down of the wolf's leg.** Hard. **He winced and was left there, bleeding to death as Maka left him there limping back to the Clan.

***Wipes Brow* DONE. I had some writers block so this chapter might be crappy. But next chapter will be better, trust me. Please reivew, yeah how about you do that. BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! BUBBLES HERE! With a new chapter! I will probably update often due to weather conditions and boredom. Also, I got a PM that asked when they change human, do they have clothing on. Yes they do. I am not going to say the name of the person who sent it beacuse it was PM for a reason. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

As Maka limped back to Clan grounds. She was getting dizzy, she was pretty sure she was gonna bleed out. She was limping as fast as she can go. When, she got to the Clan Kim was the first to notice her.

"MAKA! DEAR, WHAT HAPPENED?" Kim asked concern dripping from her voice. She helped her to the Medicene Den.

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKA!" Black*Star shouted.

"Wolves thats what happend." Maka said grogily to the two. As she entered the den leaving Black*Star outside.

"Please tell me you killed it."Kim asked. While getting some herbs and cobwebs ready for Maka.

"No duh, Kim. Of course I did." As Kim gave her some water to make the dizziness go away. It helped somewhat. But she winced when the herbs were put on wounds along with cobweb. She had it done before when she was a kit. She and Soul would sometimes get to rough when they would play and get hurt. She forgot how much pain it caused.

"Turn human, it will hurt less that way," Kim said walking over with herb mixture. As Maka followed Kim's request she walked over with said herbs.

"How do you think Soul is going to react to this?" Kim asked putting pressure on the wounded areas.

"I don't kn-" Maka was cut off when a certain albino came walking in in human form.

"Hey Kim, I was out hunting when Black*Star told me Mak-" Soul cut himself off when he saw human Maka on the moss with cobweb to wounded areas that where turning the same color as his eyes.

"Maka! What in the hell happened?" Soul asked kissing her like his life depended on it.

"Wolves. Thats what" She said still in pain from the herbs. She held Soul's offered hand and squeezed it when Kim put pressure on the crimson colored cobwebs.

"This must hurt a lot doesn't it?" Soul asked. Seeing her knuckles turn white from squeezing his hand.

"No shit, Sherlock." Maka said pain lightly sprinkled in her voice. As Kim worked Maka slowly fell asleep tired from the wolf battle. Her head in Soul's lap. One of Soul's hand still in her's and the other stroking her hair.

"Is she gonna be okay Kim?" Soul asked looking down at the blonde.

"Yeah, the wounds weren't deep, but if she didn't get here when she did, she would've bled out. Also when she wakes up, tell her not to shift until the herbs set in. Which won't be until morning." Kim said. Cleaning up the herbs and everything on the oak table. Also, checking on Maka's wounds one last time.

"Ok good" Soul said through a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to sleep, you should too." Kim said waiting at the door for Soul.

"No, I'm going to stay here with Maka." He WAS NOT leaving her alone.

"Alright then, 'night" Kim said walking out.

No response.

As hours flew by, Soul refused to sleep he was not going to let another wolf or anything try and kill Maka. He kept drifting off and then suddenly snapping back to reality. He remembered when they where kits, all the times thy would get hurt and laugh about it...

_ 'As nine year old Maka cut her paw on a rock, and was hystericlly laughing along with Soul, Maka's mother came rushing over._

_"Maka! Dear are you ok?!" Kami shouted, she was the current medicine cat, her eyes filled with worry._

_"Yeah, *laugh* mama I'm *laugh* fine!" Maka said through laughs and giggles along with Soul. As they raced each other to the Medicine Den.. herbs where put on along with cobweb.'_

_'I can see why they where worried so much... they where in the real world while us, and the other kits, where in our own..' _Soul thought. Thinking back to another good, fun memory with Maka.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt shifting in his lap and saw a sleepy Maka open her beautiful green eyes. She winced when she tried to move herself. Then looked up at him.

"Don't do that Kitten, Kim said you need to stay still until the herbs set in." Soul wispered then kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"You didn't need to stay here, I was fine by myself, you can go get some sleep I'm fine here." She said sleep in her voice.

"No, I'm staying, I'm going to stay awake and with you until you heal. You go and sleep you need the rest." Soul said.

"If that's what you want" Maka said knowing there was no winning this fight. When Soul wanted to do something, it took a lot to make him think otherwhise. Maka knows this from experience. Maka really didn't have the energy for that right now. As she gave him one goodnight kiss and drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

_'I love you Maka'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! But I feel like it's missing something, oh yeah! I know! A review! How about you do that? MAKE THE CHAPTER BETTER! BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO! BUBBLES HERE! ANOTHER NO SCHOOL DAY! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS... MORE CHAPTERS! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

As Maka slowly woke up, vision still blurry, she could see it was morning and there where people around her. Kidd, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Soul oviously. As Kim took the cobweb off to apply new ones Maka slowly rose up from Soul's lap. Liz finally screamed-

"MAKA ALLISON ALBARN ARE YOU OK!? DID YOU KILL THE WOLF?! ARE YOUR WOUNDS DEEP?! ARE Y-" Liz was cut off by Kim. Also, with Kidd's his hand on her mouth. While Kim just applied the new cobweb.

"Yes, Yes, and No" Kim said, making Liz sigh in relief.

"I'm glad you awake Maka." Tsbaki said while holding Black*Star's han- WAIT!? WHOS?!

"Soo, this was the thing you wanted advice on?" Maka said slyly making Tsubaki blush. While slightly nodding.

"At least your wounds are symmetical. THE BEAUTY!" Kid sighed.

"YOUR GOD IS HAPPY THIS FOLLOWER IS OK! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black*Star shouted.

"Black*Star! Don't scream! The poor girl just woke up! Give her time!" Tsubaki whisper shouted. While Patty just laughed. The Kim piped in.

"Maka you are now able to walk but be cautious while helping the clan, we don't want the wounds to reopen. Also, don't scarf down you rat like you usually do, the wound on your chest where deeper then the other one. With that, you can go." Kim said. Maka walked out of the den with Soul right behind her.

TIME SKIP (CHORES)

"Soul, shouldn't you be doing your chores too?" Maka asked as she climbed a tree. She was getting more herbs for Kim.

"I got excused so I can watch you." Soul said laying at the base of the tree in tiger form. As Maka hopped down from the tree with caution while rolling her eyes with the said herbs for the pink cat, they walked to the lake to get moss for the beds for the kits and put in the woven bark basket and walked back to camp. When Soul suddenly growled. After hearing rustling from in front of them.

"That was a deer, Soul." Maka said sightly amused. As they kept walking.

"Well, I'm sorry if I need to be defensive because you almost got killed." Soul said as Maka scratched behind his ear.

"My little Guard Cat." Maka said as she petted Soul.

When they finally reached Clan grounds and all the chores where done, Maka had to go see Kim to see if her injuries where healing. Soul still right behind her.

"Everything still seems in check just 2 more days with the cobweb." Kim said replacing the herbs.

"Ok thanks Kim." Maka waved a goodbye and walked out.

By the time dinner was over Maka was walkimg over to her den in cat form with Soul right next to her.

"Soul, you don't need to watch me anymore, I'm fine by myself," Maka said.

"Also I don't want someone stalking me while I'm sleeping." Maka finished and let out a yawn.

"Well too bad, I'm going to be outside, so you don't need to worry about it. Also, I won't stalk, I'll investagate, if I have to. Now get some sleep Kitten." Soul said getting comfy on the ground.

"Unlikley, Soul. Anyways, fine. Good night." Maka said. Walking into her den while kissing Soul in his fluffy white tigered head.

TIME SKIP (2 DAYS LATER)

"Ok, Maka lets see what under here," Kim said untieing the bandages. As she took them off Soul couldn't help but notice the paler skin on her porcilin ivory skin where then wounds where.

"You have some pretty nasty scars that don't look like they'll go away, but other then that,.. your fine" Kim said discarding the old worn cobweb. As soon as Kim said that, Maka bolted from the den and found the highset tree she could and climbed it as fast as she could getting to the top yelling...

"FREEDOM!" As Soul was walking towards he couldn't help but think _'Yup, that's Maka alright.'_

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! YAY! REVIEW! I know its short... BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY HOWDY HEY! BUBBLES HERE! With another chapter, like a boss! Things are going to get intense... VERY intense. SOOOOOOO... HERE WE GOOOOOOO! This chater will have VIOLENCE! V-I-O-L-E-N-C-E, don't go yelling at me that I didn't tell you. (I only uploaded this chapter cause I wanted to, I uploaded it because I needed more room for stories because my friends laptop that I'm borrowing doesn't have word, so I'm using copy-n-paste)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

_As Maka slowly emerged from her den in early moring going to pick at the leftover scraps from dinner. She was hungry that night, she was about to awake Soul to let him know when she noticed something coming towards the Kits Den. She turned cat and stelthily walked over to the figure. When she got close enough she saw her worst nightmare.. a wolf... about to harm **their** Clan's kits... **(A/N Things are going to get VERY graphic, if you don't like the following please skip this chapter... blood, gore, flesh ripping off, and death so don't say i didn't warn**_** _you. But personally, I FREAKING LOVE THAT STUFF!)_  
**

That was the thought that went through her head when she tore the skin off a male wolfs shoulder making it howl out in pain. They had been expecting this fight for awihle, and it finally came. Maka was holding nothing back, **nothing. **The wolf, wanting revenge going in to rip Maka's leg off, she jumped back in time. Only slightly grazing it. Making nothing more then a twig cut. She pounced at it both clawing each other rolling around on the dirt growling, yelling roaring anything you can imagine. The whole clan where defending them selfs, and the kits. The wolves where trying to take them and kill them and eat them.

As Soul was dealing with a pitch black wolf, he was already pretty banged up, scratched cheek, deeply wounded, one deep one on his leg and many others he go one good tear of skin off him as his vision when as black as the wolfs coat.

Scratching at his eye.. hard making it hang out, and Maka leaving it there to die with one in tact eye. Looking for her next victim.. Everyone was done, the battle was done, all wolfs dead,.. or the ones that they sent that is. After all the clean up was done, discarding bodies and everything, Maka whent to the Medicene Den to help out Kim.

"Hey Kim need any help?" Human Maka asked as she walked in, seeing all the bloody bodies. Most on now crimsion stained pelt and moss, some on the also stained ground due to lack of pelt and moss.

"Oh, yes! Maka please I would really appreciate it," Kim started as Maka walked over to the table to get the herbs ready for waiting patients. She knew all of them by heart, her mama was the old Medicine Cat until, the... incedent...

"You can go treat you boyfriend and all of your friends. If you don't mind." Kim said.

"No problem" Maka said joining Liz and Tsubaki over by their friends.

There was silence, no one dared speak, no one wanted to talk about what happened. There was no way to bring up anything normal, _ Wasn't the weather great today? Perfect weather for defending your clan and almost dyeing. Huh? Couldnt've asked for a better day to do so, could you? _Since all three girls had no injuries, minus Maka's twig cut. It was one guy each, and Liz got Patty and Kidd obviously. Tsubaki got Black*Star, and obviously Maka got Soul. As Maka inspected Soul's wounds, they where suprisingly deep, she would need a lot of cobweb luckily she brought a lot with her so she didn't have to step over everyone again. She put the mix of healing herbs into the cobweb and pressed down on the first wounded area on Soul, witch was the leg. Witch made him awake with a groan as she tied the knot in it.

"This is going to sting, brace yourself" as Maka said this quietly, Soul grabbed onto her arm and squeezed for dear life as she put pressure on the wound. As he bit his lip so hard he tasted copper,.. his blood.. sometimes he cursed his teeth, Maka was tyeing the knot sealing it in place. This continued for a while. All Soul could feel was pain and stinging, it was like a million bees had stung him and refused to stop until he was stung to death. His grip never loosened on Maka.

"Ok," Maka started inspecting the wound on his cheek. This one was deep... really deep.

"This one is on your face so its the most sensitive, but please note, I like my arm, and I don't want to have it cut off,.. so please don't squeeze my arm to death." Maka said getting the mixture in her hand ready. Since the face is not an easy place to put cobweb when people do come in with face cuts, her mama tought her to put it on your finger and put in the wound by hand. As She slowly approached Soul's face with the mixuture and dabbed it on as lightly as she could but it still made Soul squeeze so hard she thought her arm was already dead. But she made a staight face and continued her work on Soul's face.

"Ok, please let go, please your done." Maka said pulling away from Soul's death lock on her arm. Soul relized this and let go imaidiatley. Maka looked at her finger and relized it was covered in blood, _Soul' s_ blood, she just wiped it off on her leg, Maka was cleaning up when Kim waled over..

"Looks like you never forgot what your mother thought you..."Kim said, putting a little more pressure on the injuries.

"Nope and I never will." Maka said smiling. Remembering the time when her parents where still alive. They would watch Soul and Maka play...

_'Maka rolled on top of Soul nipping on his little four year old white tiger ear tugging at it, Soul did a back roll and they continued chasing each other, laughing, smiling..._

_"Wouldn't the make such a cute couple?" Kami, the medicine cat asked the group watching the two pounce on each other and roll around and chase each other._

_"I can see that happening. What about you Death?" Sprit asked._

_"They probably will." Death replied. Soul's and Maka's ears perked up at this._

_"EWWWWW! GROSS!" The two said in unison. Maka walking to the lake to get a drink when Soul snuck up behind her and pushed her into the lake. The lake water felt warm on Maka's chilly fur, but as she fell in, Soul heard a yelp escaper her, while he laughed...'_

"Maka!" Tsubaki shouted, snapping her from her thought.

"What?" Maka asked curious.

"Can you help me with Black*Star?" she asked, pointing to the blue furred dumbass.

"Ok, Soul, I'll be back." Maka said to Soul while getting up. He gave her a slight nod still numb from the herbs.

"Hold him down will you?" Tsubaki asked, she knew why,... Black*Star had a cut on his face deeper then Soul's... the deeper the cut, the stronger the herb. The stronger the herb, the more painful and stingy the cut, the more painful and stingy the cut, the more kicking and shouting. The more kicking and shouting, the more people needed to hold them down. This could only end so many ways. As Maka got hold of Black*Star's arms as like her, Tsubaki dabbed it as lightly as possible. Black*Star screamed, startling everyone,

'_Thanks for blowing one of my eardrums...'_ Maka thought. As Tsubaki finished up. They both quickly exchanged and 'thanks' and a 'welcome' as Maka sat down next to Soul again. She saw that he had fallen asleep...

* * *

**FREAKING DONE! REVIEW! I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! I had a lot of fun writing the battle scenes for this chapter, I'm a freaking girl who love anything to do with horror, blood, gore and all that shit. One time, me and my best guy friend where watching SAW III (I DO NOT OWN SAW! I wish i did though.) I think it was that one. So we where watching it, and when a gory scene came up, he screamed and blew out my eardrum, (haha now you know where the Maka helping Tsubaki secene came from.) I simply gave him and his mohawk head a good smack, and and screamed "SHHHHH, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!" and scince it was a sleepover, we had to stay up all night cause he was scared... I freak the guys out at my school sometimes. Haha... MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! BUBBLES HERE! I wouldv'e done this on Valentines Day, but I forgot, my best guy friend,.. (seriouly i've known this kid ever since before freaking pre-k) he was going to do something cute and ask his crush out on valentines day, but school was snowed out for us.. so he was unable to. FEEL BAD FOR YA BRO! So, with that little tribute, ON WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE SONG THREE WISHES BY THE PIERCES**

* * *

As Soul slowly awoke, the first thing he saw was Maka and a kit he didn't reconize playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt and Maka humming a lullaby that her mother always used to sing to her...

_'You only want, three wishes,_

_One to fly the heavens_

_One to swim like fishes_

_And then one you're saving for a rainy day,_

_You only want, three wishes,_

_You want never bitter_

_And all delicious_

_And then one you're saving for a rainy day'_

Then, the kit's mother coming up saying goodbye to Maka as it being late and the kits needing rest Maka waving goodbye to the kit and it's mother. Just as they left Soul pawed Maka's hand with his good upper leg as she looked down at him and gave a smile.

"I'm glad your finally awake," She said while petting him, he was to Maka, always fluffy.

"you where out for a long time, I was getting bored of young dirt games, like hangman and tic-tac-toe." Maka said. She was inspecting all of Soul's wounds while replacing all the COBWEB (NOT herbs). That was the last thing Soul wanted.

"I never said thank you, for taking care of me by the way." Soul said to Maka as she smiled.

"Don't sweat it." Maka said, letting out a yawn. It was already 15 minutes to 12 _**(A/N For all you people who have no idea what time it is, 11:55)**_ and Soul could tell she was tired. Tsubaki fell asleep next to Black*Star while holding hands and Liz fell asleep in between Kidd and Patty.

"You can go and sleep if you want.." Soul said. Maka sitting criss-cross next to Soul rubbing his fluffy belly.

"No, I have to stay up, if your wounds where to reopen, and the cobweb aren't replaced imidiatley, you can kiss goodbye me and goodbye life. You'll bleed out." Maka said still rubbing his belly. Even though he would risk anything for her.., literally anything accspet her, if this girl asked him for his life he would serve it to her on a silver platter.

"Fine." He huffed getting comfy in her lap. Shutting his beautiful crimson eyes and licking her leg as a goodnight.

"Goodnight, Soul" Maka whispered scratching behind his ear, as he slowly slipped into sleep land..

As Soul awoke in Maka's lap, she immidiatley noticed.

"Good morning, sleepy." She said kissing his nose. As Soul licked her leg as a good morning. His crimsion eyes still blurry, adjusting to the light.

"You slept through the whole remaining period that you had to keep your cobweb on for, I was getting worried, you know coma and stuff. You are officially free!" Maka shouted no one bring left in the den to disturb. Soul ran out testing out his new and healed limbs. Then changed human. Maka walking out of the den.

"Slow down! I'm tired!" Maka shouted. Emerging out of the den, suddenly someone picked her up and slung her over their shoulder.

* * *

**Another chapter, done. It's so,.. short. I have to go shovel my driveway so I had to make this quick. I will try to make the next chapter longer,.. with that being said,... BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8 TRIBUTE

**HEY! BUBBLES HERE! WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF CORSE! *Not porn, sorry* IN HONOR OF THE NUMBER 8, THE IS GOING TO BE A VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER! You wanna know why? READ TO FIND OUT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

As Kidd and Liz where sitting on a rock, Liz wondered to herself,

_' I'm the only one of my friends that isn't with someone,...' _She glanced at Kidd. Looking at the sun in a very symmetrical way.

_' I wonder if Tsubaki and Maka can see me and Kidd together. Would we get the same comments that the others did? If we did get together, would Death approve? AGH! LOVE IS SO FREAKING COMPLICATED! HOW DOES MAKA AND TSUBAKI DEAL WITH IT?!'_

Little did she know, Kidd was thinking the exsact same thing. When suddenly Liz was snapped from her thoughts.

"Hey Liz, do like someone? I do, and she's right next to me.. Liz? Will you be my girlfriend?" Kidd asked kneeling in perfect symmetrey and kissing Liz's hand. Li immidiatley knew her answer.

"YES! Yes, Kidd!" Liz shouted screaming with joy and jumping up and down. Kidd got up from his kneeling position and kissed Liz full on the lips. Liz was liking this, a lot. She knew why Tsubaki and Black*Star and Soul and Maka kissed so much. This was awesome! She wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist. This was something she could get used to...

* * *

**SO SHORT! This was just a little tribute to KiddxLiz. BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! BUBBLES HERE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER *goes and cries in corner***

* * *

Maka was slung over a shoulder and got a face full of shirt and back muscle. Still unaware on whom was carrying he someone stopped them in thier tracks.

"Soul! You can play piggyback with Maka later. Maka needs to go and get fruit from the outer world. Put her down. She needs to get going as soon as possible." Death said.

"Yes, Death." Soul said bending over and letting Maka slip out. Death, seeing Soul being boared in the future, made a decision..

"Soul," Soul turned his head to Deaths as Death continued.

"Go with Maka, I think the regulars are getting suspicious of the stealer(s). She might need backup.. go on, go catch up." Death said.

"Yes, Death." Soul said catching up to Maka.

"Soul, what are you doing?" Maka asked walking towards the town known as Death City. It was her or their turn to get food from the outside.

"I'm coming with you." Soul said while Maka shrugged. When they get to the town, they stole whatever fruit they could get thier hand on and ran.

"What did you get?" Soul asked. As they sorted at their Friday spot.

"A pineapple, a banana, **(A/N SEE QUAIL? I TOLD YOU I WOULD!)** and a couple of apples. You?" Maka asked looking up for a moment from her sorting.

"Some oranges, a lime and more apples." Soul replied as they finished off sorting and starting walking back to the clan and put it in the food stash.

* * *

Soul and Maka where at thier Friday spot. They havn't been there in awhile. Soul and Maka where in human form, it was late 11:00 in stead of meeting in the morning like they usually do, they where in thier comfy position. Soul's head in Maka's lap and both looking out at the waterfall with a winter breeze hitting both of thier human skin. All while Maka was playing with Soul's gravity defying hair. It was comfortable silence until Maka spoke up-

"We should start getting back Soul, it's almost cerfew." Maka said trying to get Soul's head off her lap. The clans cerfew was midnight. People who came after cerfew missed all meals for a week, missing a night without being in your clan was considered disrespectful.

"I don't wanna!" Soul whined like a little four year old. Maka laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Soul, you know what happens to cats not at the clan by cerfew.." Maka said. Soul got up, he noticed that Maka was tired, he hasn't seen her sleep in days because she's been helping Kim with clan members who's wounds reopened and need stitching, and her chores it was her turn with the kits. When he got an idea. He suddenly hefted up Maka into his arms, with her suprise and started walking.

"Soul, I can walk, my legs all healed, why are you carrying me?" Maka asked. Laying in his arms.

"I can see your tired, so i'm going to carry you to clan grounds, I'm being a good boyfriend in a nutshell. Cool boyfriends don't let tired girlfriends walk all that distance yourself." Soul said, as Maka laughed and kissed his nose.

"Alright, if it makes you feel like a better boyfriend." Maka said settling down in Soul's arms and putting her arms around his neck in the prosses. As they walked in comfortable silence to clan grounds.

Whe Soul arrived at clan grounds before cerfew he sighed of relief. Then he relized that Maka had not spoken ever since they passes the oak tree a quarter to clan grounds. He looked down to a sleeping Maka. He beared a shark tooth grin at his sleeping love of his life as he walked to her den. As he walked in, he, with care, layed a sleeping Maka down onto her mossy bed...

"Goodnight, Kitten." Soul wispered, kissing her cheek and walking out. With one last look he whent to his den to sleep himself.

* * *

**DONE! Hope you liked it! REVIEW! BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

HELLO!** BUBBLES HERE! NEW CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

_It was spring and mating season. Everyone was ready, all the girls where in the kit den. Expecting. Soul was pacing he was the most nervous then Kidd and Black*Star. Patty met a pink cheetah named Chrona. So that expalins how Patty was expecting._

_"YOUR GOD DEMANDS SOUL TO CHILL!" Black*Star shouted. Hiding his nervousness himself. He was better at it then Soul was. When Kim finally came out and told them what all three wanted to hear.._

_"Sucsess.." Kim said and let the boys in. As Soul walked in, he saw a very tired Maka with ten children. _**_Ten._**_ Soul almost fainted. With a tired smile on her face. He walked over and kissed her._

_"Hey" He said quietley._

_"Hey" Maka said almost as if she wasn't saying anything at all._

_"What are we gonna name them?"Soul asked. Looking down at the new members of the family. 3 golden, 3 whites with forest green eyes, and 4 mix. 3 golden with white spots and forest green eyes. One was white with gold spots with red eyes._

_"I like the first ones we came up with." Maka said. The golden she cats where Avery, Belle, and Destiny. The 3 white she's with red eyes where, Alex and Mackenzie and Brooke. Lastly the 4 mixes, where Maddie, Spencer, Chloe, and Tiffany. He was thankful for the family he now has. Liz and Kidd has eight, ironic. Tsubaki and Black*Star had 4. Last, Patty and Chrona 4 kits._

_**4 YEARS LATER**_

"MOM! TELL SPENCER TO TAKE BACK WHAT SHE SAID! SHE SAID THAT SHE'S OLDER THEN ME!" Brooke shouted with her silver hair flowing behind her running into the renovated den for all 12 members of the family. Maka was doodling in the ground when her daughter Brooke came running in. With Spencer one of her white tiger and golden tiger mix daughters far behind._**  
**_

"For the millionth time, all of you are 4 years old. Spencer, take back what you said and go get your sisters. It's almost dinner." Maka said getting up and stretching. Her 23 year old self changed from 19 year old her. Her flowing ash blonde hair was down to her hips. She was taller, not a lot but somewhat tal_ler. _She emerged outside the family den to Soul coming back from hunting and coming up and kissing her. When someone tugged at Maka's shorts...

"Mom? Can I play with your hair today?" Alex, one of their golden mixes with white spots. Her hair was ash blonde like Maka's and had some of Soul's platinum blonde streaks in it.

"Of corse ." Maka said as Alex ran away with a yay to her sisters.

"DINNER!" Kidd shouted as everyone walked towards the rat pile all the kits racing there. After Death passed, Kidd became the new leader. Avery and Belle being the competitive ones of the 10, where racing eachother to the pile in their golden cat form to get the best rat. Maka and everyone sat down and ate. Alex dutch braiding Maka's hair. It was talkitive all around but Maka wasn't paying attention to anything until Soul got her attention.

"I want to take you somewhere after dinner." Soul said with his mouth full.

"What about the kids?" Maka asked, leaning on him. Chucking her bones of the rat into the scraps pile.

"Don't worry about it." Soul said as he kissed her head and got up and got up and whent up to talk to Tsubaki. Maka sat there Alex tieing off the braid.

"I love it Alex." Maka said looking down at a puddle and back at her reflection. As Alex hugged her. Then 9 little girls came up to her and handed Alex flowers of all different kinds.

"What are all of these for?" Maka asked as they all handed Alex flowers. Destiny decided to sit in Maka's lap, and the rest settled around her.

"You'll see mom." Alex laughed as Destiny traced the scar on her leg as all the girls stared a her doing so.

"Mom, how did you get that?" Tiffany asked. Looking at it with curiousty. Putting pressure on it with her little finger around Destiny's still tracing one.

"I got that when I was 16. I'll tell you the rest when your older." Maka said, answered with 'awes' and 'please!' and 'please, mom!'. Just then, Soul walked over, with Tsubaki next to him.

"You guys are staying with Aunt Tsubaki and Uncle Black*Star tonight. Alright?" Soul said.

"Why Dad?" Mackenzie asked. She looked up at the two like she was about to cry. But Mackenzie was a tough girl. Like mother like daughter.

"Beacuse Mack," Soul started picking her up Mackenzie perfered to be called Mack. Mack always loved Soul. Maka knew but none of the kids did though Mack was and always has been Soul's favorite.

"Me and mom need to go out somewhere tonight." Everyone was tugging at their arms telling them not to go and to please stay.

"Dad and I will be back before you know it. We promise." Maka said. As Alex finshed up the braid.

"Ok, mom, officially done." Alex said as Maka looked down at the puddle.

"Alex, It's... amazing." Maka said. She was totally shocked that her 4 year old daughter could wheve flowers like that. Into hair at that. It had daisys and forget-me-nots in the braid. Soul walked over and smirked that shark tooth smirk that Chloe, Maddie, Belle, and Tiffany had.

"Great job Alex. Looks great." Soul said ruffling her hair, making everyone laugh. Accsept Alex. She hated people messing with her hair.

"HEY!" She shouted trying to fix her hair. Then Soul looked at the sky and relized what time it was.

"Me and mom better get going." Said while Maka and him started saying goodbye and left with Tsubaki to her den. As soon as the two got to the boarder of the clan, Soul covered Maka's eyes with his hands.

"Soul? Where are we going?" Maka said while giggling. With Soul guiding her to the suprise.

"You'll see." Soul said. As she continued to guide her to the suprise.

"And we are here." Soul said taking his hands off Maka's eyes, and her hands immidiatley when to her mouth and tears of joy pricked in her eyes when she saw where she was.

"Oh my Gods, Soul." She said as she leaned on him hands still on her mouth. He had taken her to the spot. The Friday Spot.

" I thought you would've forgotten about it already. We hav'nt been here in years." She said as they sat down at the cliff Maka leaning on Soul.

"How the hell would I? We used to meet here ever since we where... what? 6?" Soul said putting an arm around her. Staying like that, in comfortable silence.

"I love you, Maka." Soul said as he kissed her. Soul was happy, he had a wife a family, a big family at that, and everything he could want.

"I love you too."Maka said. Maka was happy, she has 10 awesome daughters, and a loving husband. As they fell asleep together in the grass in spring air.

* * *

**_End_**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! I have a choice to continue this in a second story or just leave it be. BUBBLES OUT! PEACE!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**DEAREST PEOPLE,**

**I have come up with an idea, I can continue this in a second story with ALL of Maka and Soul's kids and everyone else's kids OR**

**just leave it be. What should I do? I want you guys to like it. So your opinion is important review yes or no or pm me yes or no.**

**-Bubbles**


End file.
